


Special Friend Day

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Teen just in case I guess?, Thank you Zach and Noah for my life, Y’all i can’t believe Kepler arranged the most romantic date in history, do they kiss in this one?, i’ll never tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: It’s totally normal for your commanding officer to buy pyrotechnics purely for your enjoyment on the anniversary of your recruitment, right?Continuation of No Complaints





	Special Friend Day

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes, it’s past my bedtime but y’all I just couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stop thinking about these two all day. That ep tho guys?? I can’t get over it.  
> I wrote this v quick to get it done before I’m too tired and gotta sleep. Sorry if there are any mistakes

The last fuse was lit, and Daniel stepped back to watch the final sequence of fireworks explode in the sky.

He loved fireworks. That was the only reason the Fourth of July was his favorite holiday. Every year he’d sit outside and watch in awe while colors and explosions lit up the summer sky. His father would buy him the cheap legal fireworks to light in the street, but once in a while, he’d score a couple of California-prohibited fireworks from a roadside stand just for Daniel to set off himself.

Instead of bonfires and barbecue, tonight smelled like earth and rain. But Daniel could smell the burnt fuses and the metallic tang of the chemicals that burst into different colors as they drifted back down to earth.

This was better than the Fourth of July. This was his. Meant just for him, to celebrate his recruitment and first successful year.

Daniel hadn’t realized he’d been smiling so wide until the last star exploded. There was silence while fading bits of burning debris twinkled back down into the darkness, and Daniel looked over at Kepler.

They were leaning back against the dark, unmarked sedan Kepler had picked him up in for their “stakeout.”

Kepler was smiling. Not a cocky, self satisfied smile.

Daniel’s own smile slowly fell and he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets before looking out at the scattered firework materials.

“That was breathtaking,” Kepler said, nudging Daniel with his elbow.

“Thanks,” Daniel muttered.

“So…I did remember.”

“Yes. That was the punchline for your prank, remember?”

“Come on, Daniel.”

Daniel looked at him again. It was rare that Kepler would drop the pretense and formality like this. Tonight must really be a special occasion.

“I remembered. And you didn’t expect me to.”

Daniel rolled his eyes “Should I have a plaque made for you? ‘Not as shitty of a boss as you could have been!’ It’ll look so nice on your wall.”

“No, don’t need a plaque.”

“Cookies then?”

“Actually, yeah. Let’s find a convenience store.”

Daniel raised a brow. “Uh…seriously? You got me a duffel bag full of fireworks and now you wanna get late night cookies?”

“Yes.” Kepler smirked. “Is something wrong?”

Daniel laughed and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. “No, actually. And that’s what’s freaking me out. You’re being so… sweet.”

“Oh?”

“No, ugh, that’s not what I meant to say, you’re just being so—“

“Nice? Thoughtful? Amazing?” Kepler wore one of those self-congratulatory grins that Daniel both loved and hated so much.

“God,” Daniel sighed and laughed again, “you really are the worst.”

“Even after the amazing anniversary prank slash gift?” Kepler frowned and moved in front of Daniel, half of his face illuminated by moonlight. “Come on, fireworks are your favorite.”

“Yeah, they are…I’m just surprised you remembered. I’m pretty sure I was a little drunk when I told you that story.”

“Oh, you definitely were. It was a _very_ good story.”

Daniel smiled and made himself look away. Kepler was so good at this sort of thing. He pushed things right to the edge of sincere flirting and made Daniel feel stupid things. This was just how we was, and Daniel hated it. It felt good to receive his attention and teasing. But then Daniel would see him smile at someone else in that same flirty way, and he’d feel like he’d been stabbed in the gut. It was all just part of his natural charm. Maybe he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“Like I said. I know everything about you. And maybe there’s a gift basket full of your favorite snacks and grown up drinks waiting back at Goddard for you as a thank you for a wonderful year of partnership.”

“Wonderful, huh? Did uh, some desk jockey arrange that or—“

“I did, of course. I only know your favorite snacks because you subject me to them during every mission. And because you have terrible taste in alcohol and you won’t let me order you _decent_ drinks whenever we have the chance.” Kepler explained, chest puffed in indignation.

“God, this is so weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“This. You actually being thoughtful. You spending time arranging stupid things just because you think I’ll like them.”

“Did you not like this?” Kepler asked, brow creasing in concern.

“No, I…I loved it. Feels like my birthday. But a good birthday, not a typical disappointing birthday, you know?”

“Mm…” Kepler hummed, staring down at him. “Well, I figured if you could manage a whole year at my side, you deserved something special.”

“Is that…you finally admitting you can be a real pain in the ass?” Jacobi asked, smirking.

“I would never admit such a thing. Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Jacobi.”

“Ah, back to that then. Well,” Daniel sighed. “Let’s clean up or—“

Kepler shifted and pulled his hand from his coat pocket, then lifted it to touch Daniel’s cheek.

Daniel suddenly felt like he really needed to disappear, because Kepler wasn’t even bothering to make eye contact with him anymore. He was looking at his mouth, and there was no way this was going to happen. Not on a night like this that already felt perfect and surreal.

Kepler’s gaze lifted again to meet Daniel’s. The hand at Daniel’s cheek slid back, knuckles brushing over his jaw then neck before fingers settled on the back of his neck and slid into his hair. He looked serious, determined.

Daniel didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should say anything. What if speaking made this stop?

Then Warren kissed him. His lips pressed gently against Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel’s immediate impulse was to grab Warren and pull him closer, to take full advantage of the gift he was being given, but his hands stayed firmly planted in his pockets, balled into fists, in case this was some sort of trick. Or test.

But Warren didn’t stop. He stepped closer, forcing Daniel flat against the car as he leaned in. The hand holding Daniel by his head and neck pulled him closer.

Daniel allowed his hands to relax and his eyes to close. He let his lips part and his stomach clenched when Warren kissed him harder in response, more insistent.

As Daniel’s hands crept out of their pockets to grab the front of Warren’s jacket to hold him in place, Warren pulled back slightly, eyes half lidded and mouth quirked at one side. Maybe now it was over. Maybe now he’d tell him this had been another hilarious prank.

“Shoulda brought more fireworks. You can’t top the drama of making out with fireworks in the backgr—“

“Please, for the love of God, shut up,” Daniel groaned, wrapping his arms around Warren’s neck and tugging him closer to meet him.

Warren obliged, pressing Daniel back against the car and kissing him like there were no consequences for a relationship like this in their world. Like this had been his plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna gush about Kepcobi with me, please hit me up on my main @doyoufondve or my writing blog @flbonacci on tumblr. I would love to talk about these awful jerks


End file.
